


tempt.

by Vixx2pointOh



Series: Felicity has a Cracking Good Time [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, BAMF Felicity Smoak, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, For the best bish, Kitchen Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richard Armitage is Batman, Shameless Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixx2pointOh/pseuds/Vixx2pointOh
Summary: Bruce Wayne + Felicity Smoak + Sex = what else do you need to know?





	tempt.

**Author's Note:**

> Batman is Richard Armitage. I do make the rules.
> 
> Oliver doesn't exist.

**happy birthday month bish.**

**you're my favourite messy bish xox **

**BRUCE WAYNE IS RICHARD ARMITAGE.**

**(not open for debate)**

**tempt.**

Felicity mulled over the scotch on the rocks in the crystal tumbler in her red-tipped hand as her idle fingers drew lazy lines across the smooth lines of her Fendi clutch.

The last sip she'd taken was still making its languid way down the back of her throat while her azure eyes discretely watched the room.

The redhead who sat alone in a booth in the dimmest corner of the opulent den for the elite was the haunt, at least until she drew out the real target.

As if on cue, a tall man with a sharply tailored pinstripe suit, broad shoulders, and a cocky smile that came with money walked in followed by a much bulkier bodyguard with a thick neck, suspicious eyes and a slight limp from the shotgun pellets lodged in his left tibia a decade ago. Conspicuously, under the guise of reapplying her lipstick, Felicity trained her gold-plated vanity mirror toward them and took a few discrete photos with the pinhead camera designed to look like an inset pearl along the inside rim.

She closed the lid and slipped the makeup mirror into her clutch while she waited for the facial recognition software on her phone to run a diagnostic to be sure of the mark.

Felicity flirted her fingertips along the tips of her short honey-blonde wig, the length was new but the colour wasn’t and she smiled her scarlet lips as she caught her reflection in the glass cabinetry behind the bar; it was a pretty good look on her.

Pondering over a new hairstyle would have to wait as Felicity’s phone buzzed on the mottled marble bar leaner. She picked up the call from “mom” and spoke a superfluous greeting into the receiver.

“Voice identification verified. Match is 98% accurate.”

The younger, smaller man was Alec Marone, the oldest son of Anthony Marone and heir to the crime family's triple-decade long legacy. He was a rake, far more interested in the women and the bling his lifestyle afforded him over the desire to work hard for either, _well hard for a criminal anyway_, Felicity monologued to herself.

But, Mr Marone senior was _coincidentally_ stuck in Miami after an unexpected and _baffling_ systems failure at air traffic control, thus leaving this collection job to his firstborn. Felicity smiled coyly to herself, _coincidence_ indeed.

She watched the exchange take place; a gym bag of money pushed underneath the table against the redhead’s patent black shoes. A quick and discrete look inside. The curved smile of her full burgundy lips, and finally, what Felicity had been waiting for, the walking advert for Victoria’s Secret dipped her hand down her cleavage to the impish smile (and no doubt groan) of Alec and after a quick fossick down there, her slender fingers returned with a small flash drive which she placed on the table for Alec to collect.

Felicity watched where Alec placed the drive; _inside left pocket of his suit jacket_ and readied herself to make the play just as the doors swung open and a benevolent crowd of revellers stumbled in. Felicity didn’t even need to turn in the mahogany bar stool to recognise the raucous sound of Gotham’s favourite playboy; Bruce Wayne.

She studied Alec stiffen in the booth and the pretty redhead excused herself with the bag of money in her waifish grip. There was no love lost between the two men as the ‘notch on the bedpost’ competition was well known in the circles of the rich and famous.

She knew he was there before he spoke.

“A woman as fine as you shouldn’t drink alone,” a smooth as velvet voice whispered in Felicity’s ear. A shiver cascaded down her spine as her fingers fretted with the hem of her scarlet dress. The bodice was tight and the skirt almost sheer as it draped open at her thigh, and her skin burned under Bruce’s gaze.

“You assume too much Mr Wayne,” Felicity hummed before she finished her drink and ordered another.  
“Put it on my tab,” Bruce informed the bartender who nodded with a smile.  
“I don’t need your special kind of attention Mr Wayne, I’m not your type.”  
“And how would you know what my type is, Miss…”  
He paused for her to answer, but all she gave him was a smile.  
“My breast to brain ratio is out.” The drink slid in front of her and Felicity pushed it towards Bruce’s hand as he leaned up against the bar in his perfectly tailored Armani suit. “You paid for this drink, you should have it,” she remarked, as she got up and shifted along a chair.

Bruce Wayne laughed, pleasantly surprised by the pretty blonde’s tenacity, and he watched her order another one.

“Everyone’s drink is on me,” Bruce proclaimed loudly.  
Felicity felt the pull of Alec’s eyes and she brushed her slender fingertips down the side of her swanned neck that faced him to subtly draw his attention. After all, men were simply creatures, they thought about sex more often than not, and any flash of bare skin reminded them of sex. A lot of other thinking went out the window once they were thinking about sex.  
“There,” Bruce continued as he shifted closer, “now you’re not the only one getting a free drink.”

Glancing in the mirror behind the bar Felicity saw Alec slide out from the booth and make his way to the door. She fished a $20 note out of her clutch, offered Bruce Wayne a sympathetic smile, and placed it on the bar before she slipped off the chair with the drink in her hand and walked away.

Straight into Alec.

The drink she was holding near her waist spilled down his trousers with a flick of her wrist before she cupped a hand to her chest, opened her mouth like a sex doll, and batted her long, black eyelashes.  
“Oh God, I’m so very sorry,” she said softly in a practiced southern drawl. “You see I was trying to get away from that gentleman at the bar who wouldn’t seem to take no for an answer and I wasn’t rightly looking where I was goin’.”

Her oval eyes peered up at him with just a hint of a crease between her brow. Alec’s mother was a southern woman and Felicity was banking on the 30 year old having some long-kept ‘mummy issues’.

He looked past her and waved sarcastically at Bruce. “Bruce Wayne isn’t your type?”  
Felicity bit her lip as a seductive smile turned up one corner of her mouth. “I like my men a little rougher around the edges,” she hummed before she took a deep breath, deep enough that her breasts fought against the confines of her dress and began to spill out the top.

“I’m staying at this hotel and I have a bottle of whiskey in my room,” she whispered as she shook the ice in the bottom of her tumbler, “maybe I could refill my drink and we could dry your pants.”

She watched his eyes move up from her heaving chest to her full and pouted lips before she pushed her tongue softly through them, letting it linger for a few counted seconds.

“There’s a heated rail in the bathroom,” she quipped coquettishly as she dragged her nails up his inseam, stopping just short of his crotch. “And I’m sure we could think of _something_ to do while we’re all alone and waiting.” She touched the outline of his cock and smiled up at him. “Something I might be able to do to make this awful thing up to you, and,” she started with a breathy chuckle, “you’d be saving me from that wretched man.”

His hooked up, uneven smile, gave Felicity the answer she was expecting.

As they left, her arm threaded through the crook of Alec’s elbow, Felicity turned and nodded ever so slightly at Bruce.

**》》》**

His hands were eager and Felicity played into it, giggling as she slapped him away and fought with the zip of his pants. She batted the door to the hotel room closed with the heel of her shoe, leaving the bulky and sullen bodyguard on the other side.

She playfully bit the edge of Alec’s lip as she shucked his pants to his knees with one forceful tug.  
“How about a drink?” she grinned as she pushed him back towards the bed.  
He laughed, his pants around his ankles and the tails of his shirt flapping against his naked thighs.

“A drink can wait,” he grunted like a Neanderthal as he grabbed at Felicity’s svelte waist.  
She coiled a finger around a section of his greasy dark hair. “Have a drink with me and I’ll let you put it wherever you want,” Felicity teased as she tugged the wrap of hair brutally, making the man hiss.

His hand grabbed a fistful of her ass as he grinned menacingly. “I know exactly where I’m going.”  
She giggled as she backed away, swaying her hips while she walked over to the minibar.

With her back to him, and slowly rocking her hips from side to side to keep his attention focused, Felicity poured two drinks and dropped a small tablet into one. After checking that it was dissolving, she turned around and smiled as she braced her elbows against the smooth countertop.

“You promise to be gentle?” she crooned with a pouted smile. “It’s my very first time that way.”  
“I promise at least one of us will enjoy it,” he answered her with a sneer.  
She swallowed down the desire to gag at everything about the man, painting a practiced smile over her full lips.

She glanced over her shoulder at the two glasses just as the last remnants of the tablet disappeared. She swirled the golden liquid and picked up the tainted one with her left hand. With the same feline sway, Felicity carried the two drinks to the bed. She handed Alec the left.

“Here’s to a first,” she whispered as she clinked her glass against his before she took a sip from the right, watching him over the rim with tempting eyes.  
He downed his drink in one go without removing his eyes off her and when he was finished he set the glass on the floor and leaned back, exposing his sheathed erection.

“Be a good girl and suck it for me first will you?”  
Felicity was counting in her head as she finished her drink and set the cup beside his.  
“You want me to get into something more comfortable first?” she purred, stalling for time.  
“Get on your knees and put my cock in your mouth,” he replied sternly, his eyes darkening as his fist clenched at his side. “You better not be a fucking cock tease, I won’t like that,” he warned darkly.

_Twenty-three, twenty-four,_ she gritted her teeth as she forced a smile. “Oh baby, I assure you, I’ll give you everything you deserve.”

_Twenty-five._  
His eyes started to roll back as he blinked furiously to try and focus.

By _thirty_ he was flat on the bed knocked out with his cock rigid like a flagpole and his legs dangling off the end of the bed.

Felicity checked his pulse and she was almost sad to find there was still one, but murdering that low-life hadn’t been on the agenda and she decided to remember to systematically destroy every facet of his life as soon as she could.

She found the flash drive exactly where she’d seen him put it and she tucked it carefully into her bra before she stripped off his clothes and piled them by the window. With a puckish smile on her lips Felicity took one of the plastic flowers from a vase near the door and tucked it into the waistband of Alec’s briefs before she wrote the word _predator_ across his forehead in black eyeliner.

Glancing at the back of the hotel door, she rolled her eyes and decided the brute waiting in the hallway might get suspicious if there wasn’t any noise coming from the room. After steadying herself Felicity ran against the door and slammed her palms into the veneer as she groaned loudly.

“Yes daddy, mmm, fuck me harder,” she cried, loud enough to probably make _Gigantus_ outside incredibly uncomfortable. “Please daddy, harder, oh god, yes,” she continued as she found the small tape recorder in her bag. She set it on a table by the door and pressed play, and the room filled with the pre-recorded sounds of salacious sex Felicity had lifted from a porno.

From her bag Felicity also pulled out what looked like a lipstick, but after adhering one end to the centre of one of the window’s glass panes, she extended the other end, twisted it and revealed a small glass cutting tool. With careful precision, Felicity cut a circular hole large enough for her to pass through. The wind flapped the gauzy net curtain as it rushed into the 20th floor window while Felicity slipped off her pumps and sighed, she loved those shoes, but she couldn’t take them with her.

She looked back at Alec, still out to it, as she bundled up his clothing and in one last act of gleeful revenge, she tossed them out the window ahead of her and watched his designer shirt float angelically in the wind as she clambered out onto the ledge.

It was only a few short steps to the window washing davit carriage she had sent down remotely as the Italian mobster was smirking at her in the elevator ride, but Felicity hated heights and this short jaunt was no exception.

With her breath in her throat she inched along the small lip until she could clamber into the waiting contraption. Finally breathing, Felicity started the ascent upwards as she caught the fading sounds of the porno audio.

The roof was a short ride up and Felicity climbed out and sighed in relief as her bare feet touched solid, concrete ground – never mind the fact that it was 22 storeys up.

Once on the roof, Felicity made a beeline for a dark corner where she’d hidden away a duffle bag. She found it just as she’d left it and began to strip off her expensive dress and change into a dark pair of jeans and a baggy _Gotham Knights_ baseball shirt, a plain hooded zip-up sweater, and basic white trainers. She took the wig from her head and unpinned her long blonde locks before she pulled it back into a low ponytail. She used a wet wipe to remove her lipstick and slipped her two-tone glasses onto her face before she bundled the dress and wig into the bag and slung it over her shoulder.

She wasn’t someone most people would take a second glance at now, perfect in her line of work.

Felicity overrode the door lock on the roof within a second and cut the cameras in the stairwell, sending them on a loop of pre-recorded footage, all from her mobile phone. On the fifth floor she set off the fire alarm and smiled to herself as she imagined the scene the bodyguard was about to barge in on, not to mention the realities Alec would be facing as he started to regain consciousness.

Crowds of people swarmed out of their rooms, the casino on the second floor, and the two bars that sat nestled in the hotel complex, allowing Felicity a wave of people to merge into and simply disappear.

Once outside she stepped away from the growing crowd of guests and patrons and peeled off the latex fingerprints from each hand, discarding them in the nearest trashcan. She frowned at the sticky residue they always left behind, and it wasn’t like her fingerprints could ever be traced digitally without her knowing about it; but he insisted on the precaution and Felicity reluctantly agreed to it.

She walked a block and then turned into a poorly-lit alley where the last rain shower had left small puddles that glistened in the ambient light from the moon. Removing herself from the main streets hid herself from any of the cameras that were dotted across the City. Sure, she could easily hack in and remove her face from any lucky enough to catch a glimpse, but that was time consuming.

“I’ll take that Miss,” a gravelled voice said behind her.  
_Right on time._  
“I’d like to keep it myself,” she flirted as she turned around, unsurprised with the figure in front of her.  
It was the one they called _The Batman_, shrouded in his black cape and at one with the deep shadows that surrounded him.

His gloved hand stretched out to her, palm up.  
“I’ll flip you for it?” she jested with a one-shoulder shrug.  
But she couldn’t see his face to know whether he found her little remark amusing or not.  
“The flash drive Ms Smoak.”

She dipped her hand into her top, humming to herself as her fingertips brushed against her hardened nipples, before she found the buried flash drive and pushed it into his waiting hand.

“Spoilsport,” she huffed before he pulled a grappling gun from his belt and disappeared into the night above her.

**》》》**

30 minutes later Felicity unlocked the door to her apartment and slipped into the familiarity of its shadows. There wasn’t a single light on and as she closed the front door she found herself bathing in the majestic speckling of Gotham City’s lights spread out like a blanket beneath her.

She toed off her shoes and squirmed her toes into the luxuriant carpet as a contented sigh bled from her nude lips.

As she walked deeper into the shadowed apartment Felicity stripped off her jacket and jeans, allowing the slightly warmed air of the air-con to swirl around her naked legs. She shed her top next, dropping it to the floor as a wicked smile lifted the wingtips of her mouth.

She sashayed towards the fridge, teasing one of her nipples idly as she walked. Once there, Felicity opened the fridge and her skin bathed in the orange-hue light that spilled out of it while she reached in for the apple juice near the back.

She cracked the lid and drunk from the bottle before she kicked the door closed with her toes. Humming a song to herself, Felicity walked around the edge of the kitchen island and leaned her elbows against the chair as she peered into the empty kitchen.

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you it’s rude to hide in people’s apartments?” she sighed before she took another drink.

She felt his breath first, warm and tempting against her neck, before the smooth, cold touch of rubber glided down her spine.

“Hasn’t anyone told you that you should turn on your lights when you get home?” growled the deep, carnal voice into her ear. She could hear the strain in his voice and the heaviness of his breath.  
“Yes, my boyfriend tells me that frequently.”  
“He’s a smart man.”  
She shrugged playfully as she rolled her ass against his chest which was covered by the same rubbery material as his hand. “I like the dark better,” she whispered as she lifted up and leaned her back into him, exposing her creamy breasts.

His breath misted down her neck and along her shoulder, pausing at the cusp of her arm, before it slowly walked back up. His lips were so close to her skin that she could almost feel them.  
“Why?” he asked as his hands gripped the side of the counter, boxing Felicity in.  
“We let go of our inhibitions when we don’t think people can see us.”

She turned slowly and he didn’t stop her.  
“Don’t you think so Bruce?” she whispered as she met with the same masked face as was in the alley.

Bruce lifted the mask from his head and dropped it to the floor before he leaned in and hungrily caught Felicity’s lips between his own. She keened into him, opening her mouth to his explorative tongue before she gently sucked it inward, pulling a groan from deep within his chest.

Felicity pressed her back into the counter moaning her instructions into his mouth with a drawn, “Up,” before Bruce held her at the waist and lifted her onto the opulent granite countertop.

She hissed against his lips as the chill on her ass sent a shiver up her spine, before she severed the kiss with a quick nip on the edge of his tongue.

“So boyfriend, are you going to lose the outfit and have sex with me on the countertop or are we going to verbally dance around all night?” she grinned as she lifted one leg and braced it on the seat of the nearby leather barstool.

“Did he hurt you?” Bruce asked, worry threaded through each word as his careful eyes studied her body in the thin threads of moonlight that dappled in through the naked windows across the room.  
“I’m fine, you always worry,” she smiled as she delicately combed her nails down his trimmed beard.  
“Did he touch you?” Felicity saw the spark of jealousy in the older man’s eyes. He might have been a little over a decade older than her, but his boyish jealousy made her chuckle.

“A little,” she replied coyly.  
“Where?” he rasped.

Felicity trickled a finger down between her breasts, watching as Bruce’s eyes followed before she swerved down her stomach and paused at her waist. “Here,” she whispered as she tapped the spot once.

Bruce leaned over and kissed the spot where her finger sat. His hot kiss melted into her skin as his tongue drew languid circles over the tip of her finger. He nipped her waist delicately before he soothed her silky skin with a few strokes of his tongue, after which he pulled back; satisfied he’d covered over the imagined mark of another man.

“Anywhere else?” he asked, gravel caught between his words.  
Felicity brushed a finger across the back of her knuckles. “Here.”  
Bruce carefully kissed each one, taking his time to taste the slight hint of her vanilla soap on her skin.

“Anywhere else?”  
She pecked his lips, leaving the kiss unfinished as she drew back.  
“I’m all yours again Bruce.”  
Felicity curtained her lace panties to the side and sliced a finger slowly through her wet nether lips before she brought the same finger up to his mouth, stopping just shy of his lips. “All yours,” she whispered before his lips swallowed her wet finger into his mouth and his tongue licked every last morsel of her arousal from it.

“Take them off,” he begged as his finger toyed with the waistband of the only clothing Felicity had on.  
She lifted her ass off the counter just enough to slip her panties down her legs until they fell off her pointed feet.

Bruce stepped back to drink in the sight of her as the shadows played with her curves and the dappled light left a path for his lips to follow. When he’d had his fill and his body could no longer simply view her, Bruce stepped forward and spread Felicity’s leg, balancing each one on a barstool.

She hummed decadently as the cool air passed over her thrumming sex.  
“Shouldn’t you get naked?” she asked as her insides crushed around air, her body readying itself for his cock and the familiar and wonderful stretch that came with it.  
His fingers hooked around the back of her neck before he pulled her hungrily onto his bruising lips. “Not yet,” he growled against them as he let her neck go and her head tipped back, exposing the flushed pink threads of her neck.

His kiss started just below Felicity’s jaw and she sighed breathily as the prickles on his chin grazed her translucent skin. He reached her clavicle and his teeth chewed lightly on the jutted bone that pulled her skin taut.

Her palms, clammy with arousal, slid back a little on the countertop as Bruce gently eased her down onto her elbows while he continued ravishing her silken body with his ravenous and prurient kisses.

He reached her breasts and took one into his mouth as his gloved hand kneaded the underside of it. Felicity’s brow dabbled with a soft mist of perspiration as her hips titled upwards and her throbbing sex caught friction from the underside of his forearm.

Bruce continued down, enjoying the way her lithe body writhed and sought him out as her electric moans filled the wanton air between them. He could smell her as his mouth neared her pelvis. Her arousal was rich and sweet, with a pleasant hint of musk and his insatiable longing moved him to nuzzle his face into the small, perfectly groomed, thatch of blonde hair between her legs.

Felicity gasped with delightful ecstasy as Bruce’s tongue wasted no time slicing between her ripe folds. Ardent pleasure swept across Felicity’s body in the form of tiny bumps that littered her feverish skin. He knew just how to take her, moving his tongue in slow, even strokes with almost forceful pressure while his hands dug into her thighs, spreading her as far open to him as she could handle.

Even in the limited light she could see his eyes staring up at her, watching the pleasure bled from her pores as he devoured her pulsing sex. Without words, Felicity knew what he wanted, and her fingertips danced up her slick and burning torso until they found her nipple and tweaked it sharply. His eyes glistened with ache as he rewarded her with a tight suck on her coiled clit.

“Mmm, I should get hit on by Italian mobsters every night,” she chuckled as her slender fingers continued stroking the skirt of her nipple.  
Bruce sucked her greedily before he pulled away sharply and the remnants of her arousal glistened on his lips as he spoke, “I hate it when you’re out there,” he breathed, for a moment showing all his vulnerabilities to the woman he loved.

Felicity brushed the tips of her fingers down his cheek to cup his face. “I’ll always come back to you,” she promised. He nodded gently and his eyes told Felicity that he believed her before he dropped his mouth to the inside of her leg and began kissing slowly up towards her apex.

“Mark me,” she pleaded with silvery words. “So tomorrow when I walk past your office you’ll know I’m yours.”  
He answered her wordlessly when his mouth latched around her supple inner thigh and he sucked her flesh until he pulled away and found a deep crimson mark marring her alabaster skin.

Felicity touched the same with three delicate strokes of her thumb. “Perfect,” she effused.  
Bruce returned to her sex with a burst of his tongue lapping between her fleshy petals as Felicity scraped her nails across his slightly salt and pepper hair.

“Make me come Bruce, like only you can,” she whispered with a breathy rasp.  
Her sex flourished to him as he moved her hips to graze his tongue deeper between her folds. She tasted like everything perfect in his imperfect world as she gave herself over to him.

He licked and swirled and teased and stimulated every part of her until Felicity was sobbing his name on panted breaths. He took her clit between his lips and gently rolled it as his thick finger slid into her pulsing entrance.

“Like only you can,” she panted, her breathing uneven and splintered before he added a second finger and spread her wide.

The air filled with the piquant scent of Felicity while his fingers drove in and out of her tight hole, twisting and clawing down her cushioned walls until he knew she couldn’t take in a moment longer. With her body crushing in around his fingers, Bruce pulled them suddenly from inside her, but before Felicity could protest their loss, his tongue plunged into her with so much force that her body slid an inch across the countertop.

She came in an explosive rush that bathed his tongue in her silky, sweet elixir, while her juices trickled down his chin and she shuddered through her undulating orgasm.

As the last waves of release rocked Felicity’s body, Bruce emerged from between Felicity’s legs, wearing a charming and roughish smile on his glimmering lips.

“I’m going to take you upstairs now,” he remarked with whet charm as he offered Felicity his hand.  
She took it with a radiant smile before she slipped off the counter and into his waiting arms.  
“I’m afraid I might need you to carry me, you always make me weak at the knees,” she hummed and he reacted immediately by sweeping her into his arms.

**》》》the morning after**

Felicity watched from the spacious and empty bed as Bruce padded around her bedroom naked while the morning sun streamed in through the cracks in the blinds.

“You know you could have given me a lift home last night in the alleyway,” Felicity teased as she lay nude on her stomach, her toes tickling the ivory headboard.  
“You hate the grappling hook,” he answered before he smirked over his shoulder.  
Felicity rolled over onto her side and brushed her fingertips down her bare chest. “You owe me a new pair of shoes. I had to leave one of my favourite pairs behind,” she sighed as her fingers rested between her legs.  
“Black?” he asked as he sauntered slowly towards the bed, his half erect cock bobbing as he walked. Felicity nodded as she coyly touched herself between the legs. “Size 7?”

She sighed happily as her finger dipped into her folds. “You sure know how to get a woman hot,” she taunted playfully as Bruce crawled onto the bed.

“I forgot to mention something last night,” Felicity remarked as she halted his prowl towards her with a hand on his chiselled chest.  
His eyes twitched before he sat back on his heels.  
“He also touched my ass,” Felicity grinned before her tongue swept over her lower lip.

Bruce’s face reacted with a darkly excited smile before he grabbed Felicity at the waist and flipped her onto her knees, with her ass sitting against his chest. “I’ll cancel our lunch plans,” he remarked impishly before he leaned in and kissed her smooth, round cheek. “And we’ll order in dinner.”

**》》》the end**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think // find me on twitter/tumblr @someonesaidcake


End file.
